Eternity
by darkrae93
Summary: Headmaster Cross receives a letter that will forever change his life...
1. Chapter 1

It was almost dusk at the prestigious Cross academy. Disciplinary committee members were standing outside the night class dorm keeping the day class students back. The first committee member was Yuki cross. Yuki stood just under 5 feet tall. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Yuki was wearing a cross academy girls' uniform which consisted of a black skirt that stopped about mid thigh, a white dress shirt under a black jacket which was the same as zero's except more form fitting. She also had black thigh high stockings and brown boots. To add color the uniform had a red ribbon tied in a bow around her collar.

The second member was Zero Kiryu. Zero stood at 6 feet tall, about the same height as the headmaster. He had short pure white hair and soft purple eyes. He was wearing a cross academy boys' uniform which consisted of black dress pants, white dress shirt under a black jacked which was decorated with white accents as well as metal rose accents. A red tie added some color to the dark uniform.

What set the uniform of these two apart was a simple white armband with a red cross academy symbol in red on it.

The night class students' gate opened and out walked the members of the night class. Night class student's uniforms were different from the day class. The night class wore the same style uniforms except they were white. Not only were the uniforms different, but the students were as well. Little did the day class know the night class was made of entirely vampires. The only people who knew this were Yuki, Zero and Headmaster Kaien Cross.

Yuki and Zero kept the day class back as the night class exited their dorm and entered the school.

"Back to your dorms now!" Zero snapped at the day class as they quickly ran away from him.

"You don't have to be so mean Zero…" Yuki sighed.

"Whatever lets go see what headmaster wants…" Zero walked with Yuki to the headmaster's office.

Headmaster Kaien Cross was in his office with his two disciplinary committee members, Yuki and Zero. Headmaster stood about 6 feet one inch tall and had long dark blonde hair. He had a pair of thin rimmed glasses framing his light brown eyes. He was wearing a tan jacket with a dark green shawl along with grey pants. He was sitting behind his desk smiling.

"Oh Yuki and Zero, are you two ready for the ball this Friday?" He spoke with an excited tone in his voice.

"It's only Monday…" Zero groaned.

"It takes a while to set up Zero." Yuki spoke up.

"Oh, before I forget, this letter arrived for you headmaster." Yuki handed a plain white envelope over to the headmaster.

"Huh, who would have written me a letter…" Kaien pondered aloud.

_Who could this be from? The hunter's association? What would they want now? The night class has been behaving fine, no issues…_He did not understand who would be writing him. If it was the vampire hunters association what would they want with him? He had retired years ago so that he could open this school to prove humans and vampires can exist together in harmony. He was once the world's most powerful vampire hunter but gave it all up to open this school.

"Only one way to find out…" He sighed as he opened the letter and began to read it:

_Kaien…if you are reading this I have died…I have finally been_

_killed for my actions …I want you to know I have thought about_

_you each day since we said goodbye. That is a day that will flow_

_through my mind for all eternity…I have missed you and I will_

_continue to miss you even in my passing…But I want you to know…_

_we have a daughter a beautiful daughter…I wished I could have_

_told you sooner but I feared for not only your safety but that of_

_our daughter's…Please care for her…I have told her of you an_

_she has wished to meet you for such a long time. She has no one_

_left…and I know of your achievements and wish for her to aid you_

_Our daughter's name is Aiko…_

_Farewell my love…_

_~Akari Sasaki…_

With reading the letter he let it fall from his hands. His face was pale and he was trembling.

"Headmaster?" Yuki looked at him concerned.

"I'm fine…" Kaien pulled himself together and picked up the letter and hid it in his desk. "Now it is getting late and you two should check the grounds before getting some sleep."

Yuki and Zero bowed and left the room, leaving Kaien alone in his office. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Akari…" He whispered to himself. He remembered the day he had met Akari. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had a slim frame and smooth purple hair that framed her pale face perfectly. Her eyes were a dark red shade. She was a pureblood vampire who lived alone on a huge estate. He was sent there to get a report on her since she recently moved to the area. She was so different than the other purebloods that he had met. She was kind and gentle, peaceful even. The two hit it off immediately and soon became lovers. When the hunters association found out they threatened to kill him if he continued to see her. With that looming over their heads the two said goodbye and never saw each other again, though memories of her often filled his mind even to this day. He knew that other purebloods would most likely grow angry about the incident but never imagined them killing her over this. He then punched the wall beside him, leaving a rather large dent in it as he fell to his knees and sobbed. He then thought about what she mentioned in her letter, about a daughter.

"I have a daughter…" He got to his feet and looked at the letter, under her signature it stated that their child would hopefully be accepted. He scrambled through his paperwork and found the list of hopeful attendees and searched the night class listing until he found the name _Aiko Cross_. _She gave her my last name…_He thought to himself as a small smile crept to his face.


	2. Daughter

Three days had passed since the headmaster had received that letter. Today would be the day he first met his only child. _I wonder what she will think…I wonder if she looks like her mother…_He snapped out of his thoughts as Yuki and Zero arrived in his office.

"Yuki!" Headmaster cheered happily. He was much happier than normal, which was definitely saying something.

"You called for us headmaster?" Yuki bowed.

"Today we will be having a new student." He smiled brightly.

"Day class of night class?" Zero leaned back against the wall.

"Night class." He smiled brightly.

"Great, another vampire…" Zero growled. Zero had hated vampires his entire life. His parents were once great vampire hunters until the day a pureblood vampire killed his parents and changed him into the very thing he hated. That vampire changed Zero into a vampire…

"Mhmm!" Headmaster seemed unfazed by Zero's coldness. "But this is not just any night class student…" He looked down at his desk, not sure how to word this kind of situation. "She is my daughter."

"Great, another 'daughter'" Zero rolled his eyes.

"No Zero…she is my flesh and blood…The hunter's association ran a paternity test…and she is mine…" He did not want the association to run such a test since he knew that Akira would never lie to him, especially in this kind of matter.

"Then why is she in the night class?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Her mother…is…was…" He corrected himself. "A pureblood vampire…"

"What?" Yuki's mouth was wide in shock.

"You mated with one of those things?" Zero growled.

"The hunter's association had the same reaction…it's not uncalled of from a human to be with a vampire…but as a hunter it was taboo…" Headmaster sat down at his desk. "I am asking if you two will show her around after she arrives."

Yuki snapped out of her shock and bowed. "Of course headmaster."

Kaien smiled. "Thank you…She will be arriving at dusk so once you make sure the day class has returned to their dorms and the night class has arrived in class come here."

With that being said Yuki and Zero exited the room. The sun would be setting soon and he knew his daughter would be arriving momentarily. He did not know why but he felt nervous about this. He knew that she was 17 years old now and was very smart based on the information that was in her file. He had never imagined being a biological father. He had raised Yuki most of her young life but he never had a daughter that was biologically his. He was pondering for some time until he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" He chimed.

The door slowly opened as a girl standing about 5'7" was standing in the doorway. She had long purple hair that went down to about the middle of her back. She had smooth pale skin. She was wearing the Cross Academy night class uniform which fit her perfectly.

"Hello" She spoke softly. "Father"

Headmaster was speechless. She looked so much like her mother which made him so happy. He then saw he eyes were the same shade of red as her mother. He saw that she was so much like her mother except for a few subtleties that he saw himself in.

"Aiko…" He smiled and opened his arms to him which she quickly ran into and hugged her father.

The two parted after a moment and Aiko took a seat in front of the desk.

"I can't say how wonderful it is to meet you…" Kaien smiled.

"Mother wished that it could have been sooner but she had been receiving threats from someone…She saw that she was going to be killed in her visions so she sent me away so I could be safe…she sent me here so I could stay with my father." She smiled softly. "She told me many stories, about your hunts, your many accomplishments after you gave up on hunting. You are amazing father. She also told me about what you did for the Kurans' daughter…that was so kind of you."

Kaien smiled as he thought about Akira. "Your mother was remarkable as well…" He then looked up as a knock was heard on the door.

"Please keep that thing about the Kurans a secret" He whispered with a wink.

Aiko smiled and nodded.

"Come in!" Kaien smiled.

In walked Zero and Yuki standing side by side.

"Yuki, Zero I would like to introduce you to my daughter Aiko." Headmaster smiled brightly.

Aiko smiled as she got to her feet and bowed respectably to the two. She smiled, her fangs being slightly visible.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Yuki and this is Zero" Yuki smiled, introducing the two.

"Now why don't you all run along and show Aiko around campus then drop her off at the night class dorm, Kaname will handle things from there." Kaien smiled.

"Alright, follow us." Yuki smiled as she and Zero exited the room and Aiko followed them. Yuki and Zero showed her areas of the campus. The campus of Cross Academy was large so it took time for the tour to be finished. The campus was designed to keep the Day and Night class separate so the day class would not discover the night class' secret.

"And lastly this is the Moon dormitory. This is where all the night class students stay. Rules are pretty basic no drinking human blood, stick to the blood tablets." Yuki pulled out a small metal container and handed it to Aiko. "These are your blood tablets."

"Thank you" Aiko smiled and looked over as the door to the moon dorm opened. There stood a tall student with messy brown hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a night class uniform.

"O-Oh, hello Kaname" Yuki stuttered.

"Hello…Yuki" Kaname smiled.

"We came to drop off the new student Aiko Cross." Yuki smiled.

"Thank you Yuki…Zero…" Kaname looked over at Zero who rolled his eyes. "Welcome to the night class Aiko."

"Thank you Kaname." Aiko bowed respectively. She knew Kaname was a pureblood and she should show some respect to him.

With that the two entered the dorm as Yuki and Zero returned to patrols…


	3. Welcome To The Night Class

"Welcome to the nigh class Aiko" Kaname motioned Aiko into the spacious sitting area. The walls were pure white. Elegant couches formed a small circle to the left of the door. A spiral staircase stood several feet in front of Aiko that must have led to the dorm rooms to the best of Aiko's predictions.

"These are your classmates. First we have Hanabusa Aido." Kaname looked over as a blonde haired boy with blue eyes stood up with a bright smile across his face. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I am Aiko." Aiko smiled softly.

"Next we have Takuma Ichijo." Kaname motioned towards a boy with blonde hair and green eyes who had a bright smile on his face.

"Next we have Rima Toya." Kaname looked over as a girl with orange hair worn in two pigtails stood and bowed.

"Next we have Senri Shiki." Kaname looked at the dark red haired boy that stood beside Rima.

"Next we have Seiren." Kaname looked beside him as a girl with short, pale purple hair appeared by his side.

"Next is Ruka Souen." Kaname looked over at a girl with long blonde hair who had her eyes locked on Kaname, making it painfully obvious of her feelings toward him.

"Lastly we have Akatsuki Kain." Kaname looked over as a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair walked down the spiral staircase.

"These will be your classmates." Kaname spoke before leaving the group and walking up the stairs to go to his room, leaving Aiko to get to know the rest of the class.

"So Aiko where do you come from?" Takuma smiled as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I am from the town of Satoki. It is rather small and mostly made up of vampires so humans have no idea it exists."

"Oh yea my family went there a few times on vacation." Aido smiled as he walked over. "I'll show you to your room." Aido walked up the stairs and Aiko quickly followed, not wanting to get lost on her first day. Aido led Aiko down the spacious, well lit hallway until they reached a single door. Aido opened it and it revealed a spacious room with a queen sized bed against the right wall. A black bedspread that was decorated with a large single rose decorated the bed along with four white pillows. Opposite the entrance to the room was a large window with white curtains pulled closed. Against the left wall was a tall black dresser with a large hand painted sakura blossom tree painted on the front. Her two suitcases were already waiting for her in front of the dresser.

"This is your room, bathroom in that door to the right of the dresser." Aido smiled. "Feel free to join us for blood tablets when you finish unpacking." With that said Aido left Aiko to unpack.

Aido stepped into her room and walked over to her bags. She carefully unpacked her clothes and placed them in the top drawers of the dresser. She then took her jewelry and placed them in a small compartment that laid inside of the top drawer. She saw a black choker necklace with a red pendant in the center laying amongst the rest of her jewelry. _This was mother's..._ Her mother had given it to Aiko before Aiko left. Her mother loved this necklace and wore it for every special occasion. Aiko did not know why it was so special but she knew her mother loved it. Aiko carefully placed the necklace in the drawer for safe keeping. She then felt something land on her feet. She looked down and saw three pictures paper-clipped together. She picked them up and saw that the top one was of her and her mother back when she was only five years old. Aiko smiled as she walked over and sat down on her bed. She removed the paperclip and placed the top picture on her bed. The second picture was of herself and her mother, this time the picture was taken just a month ago. It was her 18th birthday. Aiko was blowing out her candles and her mother was standing beside her. Her mother was so beautiful in Aiko's eyes. Aiko then placed the second picture down on the bed and saw that the third picture was of her mother and her father. Her father was smiling and had his arm around her mother's shoulders. They both looked so happy. _I should give this to father._ Aiko smiled, knowing that headmaster most likely did not have many pictures of her mother since they had to abruptly separate.

Aiko picked up all three pictures and placed them in her top drawer. She slipped out of her room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hall and down stairs where the rest of the night class, besides Kaname, were drinking glasses of blood.

"Hey already done unpacking?" Takuma smiled.

"Oh yes, I did not pack much." Aiko smiled. She felt slightly intimidated being the new girl but did not want to come off as afraid.

Aido walked over with a glass of water in a wine glass and handed it to Aiko.

"Just drop one of your blood tablets in and it will turn to blood. Doesn't taste as good but it does the trick." Aido shrugged. Blood tablets worked as a suppressor for the urge to drink human blood. Blood tablets were given to all the night class students in order to keep them from hunting down the human students and drinking their blood.

Aiko pulled out the small container that Yuki had given her. She opened it and pulled out a small circular pill and dropped it in the glass of water. The pill immediately began to dissolve in the water. The water soon turned pure red as the pill vanished. Aiko slowly brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. The blood tablets did not taste bad. She certainly preferred real blood but the tablet certainly got rid of her hunger.

"It is not bad." Aiko smiled.

"They do their job." Takuma smiled.

"So tell us about yourself?" Rima looked over as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I was home schooled until I was sent here. I play the piano and violin." Aiko was very simple. She was quiet but deep down she wanted to be strong and independent like her mother was. She decided to keep her other hobbies such as kick boxing a secret. She was not sure how the others would react.

"Wow most people stick to one instrument to master but you have two, that is quite a skill." Aido smiled before taking a sip of his drink.

"Mother liked to keep me busy." Aiko chuckled softly. "She said it helped keep me out of trouble." When Aiko was a child she loved to run around and explore. Her mother often said that Aiko had her father's spirit and sense of wonder and how she always saw the good in people she did not know truly. Aiko's mother kept Aiko busy with schooling as well as instrumental lessons so that Aiko would not wonder off on her own and end up getting harmed.

"Sounds like most parents." Takuma chuckled.

"You should play for us sometime." Aido smiled.

"Certainly." Aiko smiled softly.


	4. Memories

A week had passed since Aiko's arrival at Cross Academy. She had begun to grow accustomed to life here and had made friends with Aido, Akatsuki and Takuma and even Rima and Shiki had been hanging out with her. It was Tuesday night and the night class had was hanging out in the dorm lounge after class when Aido began to speak.

"So is everyone excited for the ball Friday night?" Aido smiled brightly.

"Hm?" Aiko looked over not knowing exactly what the ball was for.

"The school holds it every year. It is one of the few times in which the day and night class spend time together." Takuma smiled softly.

"Yes, it also a way in which Headmaster Cross can prove that vampires and humans may be in the same room without conflict." Kaname spoke as he walked down the stairs. "It is a very important night for the Headmaster so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior."

"Of course Kaname." Ruka looked at him, her eyes full of wonder and amazement.

Kaname then nodded and walked down the hallway towards the library.

"Have you ever been to a ball Aiko?" Aido looked over at her with a child like curiosity in his eyes.

"Of course. My mother hosted many and we went to many for her friends." Aiko smiled remembering how beautiful everyone looked in their formal clothes dancing to the smooth and classical music that flowed through the elegantly decorated ballroom. The music always calmed her when she felt nervous for being in such a crowded and unfamiliar place such as other people's homes.

"As long as we keep our grades up we will not have to worry about being on decorating committee." Rima yawned slightly.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, we have never had to be on the committee." Shiki shrugged.

"Any idea what you are going to wear?" Rima looked over at Aiko.

"I have a few formal dresses that got packed, I'll pick one of those." Aiko had a lot of formal clothes but could only pack a few since she was in such a rush to get out of the mansion for her own safety.

"The ball was quite a success last year so hopefully it shall be the same result as long as everyone gets along." Takuma smiled brightly as he picked up his manga off the table and began to read its pages. Takuma loved reading and was determined to finish this manga by the end of the night.

"I am going to Headmaster's office for a bit to drop off something, I shall be back in a bit." Aiko smiled. She had been meaning to give her father the pictures that her mother had snuck into her bag but school work had been keeping her busy so she had not had the time to do so. She wanted to go soon so that she would not have to worry about waking her father from his slumber. So she had told him that she was going to visit him after class. He, of course, was more than happy to see her.

Aiko picked up the envelope in which she had placed the three pictures in for safe keeping and slipped out of the moon dorm. She saw Yuki and Zero standing just outside the gate waiting for her. To follow the rules, if order to wander the campus after hours the school Guardians would have to escort her to her destination.

"Hello Yuki, Hello Zero." Aiko smiled as she walked over to where the two were standing.

"Hello Aiko." Yuki smiled.

"Let's go." Zero spoke coldly as he began to walk, leaving the two girls to follow. Aiko could tell that he truly hated vampires but could also see that he himself was a vampire. She could tell by looking at his eyes that he deep down hated himself. Aiko felt sorry for him and wished that there was something she could do but somehow knew that he would never accept her help even if there was something she could do.

The three students slowly made their way across the campus and to the Headmaster's building. Zero led the girls up to the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The headmaster's voice sounded from the opposite side of the door as Zero opened the door and allowed Aiko to enter.

"Thank you Yuki and Zero." Aiko bowed as the two turned and closed the door allowing the Headmaster and Aiko to have privacy as they waited for Aiko to finish so that they could escort her back to the dorm.

"Oh Aiko don't you look adorable today!" Kaien smiled gleefully at his daughter.

"Thank you father." Aiko smiled as she walked over and sat in a chair that was in front of his desk. "While I was unpacking last week I found some things that mother packed and I think she wanted you to have them..." Aiko spoke softly. Her mother was still a sore subject for her to talk about.

Aiko saw a hint of pain behind her father's eyes as she mentioned her mother. Aiko slowly opened the envelope and handed the three pictures to her father. The room was silent as he looked through the pictures. A small smile crept across his face as the looked at them. He froze looking at the last picture, the picture of himself with Aiko's mother.

"Akari..." Kaien whispered, his voice barely audible to Aiko. He quickly pulled himself together and smiled. "Thank you Aiko." He looked up at Aiko. He no longer felt pain. That feeling was now masked by joy. He was happy to have pictures of Aiko as well as her mother. He had to give up everything that reminded him of Akari when the Hunter's association discovered their relationship. "I shall cherish them forever." He then turned back to the picture of Aiko when she was only five. "Oh look at my sweet little girl!" He squealed in glee and held the picture close to his chest.

Aiko could not help but chuckled. "I am so happy to have met you father..." Aiko smiled softly. She had always wondered what her father was like since she was young and now here she was in the same room with the man whom her mother loved and who loved her mother in return.

Kaien placed the pictures down on his desk with a smile. "I could not be prouder to have such wonderful children. I could never ask for more."

Aiko smiled. She knew Zero and Yuki were not really his children but she found it inspiring how much her father cared for them. He had raised them as if they were his own from a young age and helped them live a normal life within the walls of Cross academy. She could see how this man had made her mother so happy.

"I should return to my dorm. It is getting late and I am sure you as well as Yuki and Zero need to sleep. I will be looking forward to the ball." Aiko bowed and saw a bright smile on her father's face.

"Goodnight Aiko." Kaien smiled as Aiko slipped out of the office where Yuki and Zero were standing waiting for you.

"All set Aiko?" Yuki let out a gentle yawn.

"Oh yes, thank you Yuki." Aiko smiled and watched as Zero silently walked ahead of them yet again leaving them to follow his lead.

Aiko and Yuki followed Zero back to the moon dorm.

"Thank you Yuki, Thank you Zero. Get some sleep." Aiko smiled, moonlight reflecting off her fangs.

"Good night Aiko." Yuki waved before running to catch up to Zero who had ignore Aiko and walked away.

Aiko looked through the darkness hearing a rustle in the bushes, seeing a hint of color before it vanished from her sight. _I must be seeing things..._ Aiko shook off the though and walked back into the moon dorm...


	5. The Ball

Friday had finally arrived and the air was filled with excitement as the preparations for the ball were in full swing. A day class group had been selected to work at the dance so the night class once again did not have to worry about setting up. Night class students' classes had been canceled for the night so that they could attend the dance. Aiko was in her room rummaging through her dresser until she found the dress that she had planned to wear. She slowly slipped into the blood red dress. It was form fitting until it his her waist where the fabric relaxed and flowed delicately to the floor. The dress had thin straps and an elegant sweet-heart neckline.

Aiko strapped on her black high heels before going into her top drawer and pulling out her mother's necklace. She tied it gently around her neck. The choker was her mother's favorite piece of jewelry and Aiko had always admired it. The red pendant was small and simple but Aiko had always found it beautiful how it seemed to glow in just the right light. Aiko then went to the mirror and brushed her hair and applied just a hint of eye-liner before slipping out of the room to meet the other night class members downstairs.

"Wow Aiko you look great." Aido smiled brightly. He, like the other night class boys, was dressed in their Cross academy uniform. The uniform was formal enough that it was used as a suit for the ball as well as a class uniform.

"Thank you Aido." Aiko smiled as she walked down the stairs. Rima was dressed in a black dress with blue short sleeves and a blue bottom that went down past her knees. Her hair was worn in the classic set of pigtails.

Ruka was dressed in a black dress with black rose accents along the top. Her hair was worn up with a small section down on each side of her face.

Kaname stepped out of the dorm as the rest of the night class followed his lead. The ballroom was not far so it only took a minute or so for everyone to make it inside. The room was decorated with white roses and many beautiful decorations. It reminded Aiko of the formal dances she attended with her mother. Classical music filled the room as students paired up and either talked or began to dance to the music together.

Aiko watches as Kaname walked off to the balcony. He was so distant and she could not understand why. She shrugged it off before walking across the ballroom and stood against the wall. She did not really dance much at formal dances. She had more fun watching the others dance and sway as the music soothed her very being. The day class seemed to be having the time of their lives taking turns dancing with Aido and Takuma. Aido was such a ladies man that it made Aiko chuckle slightly. Aido was like the brother that she never had.

"Not dancing?" A voice spoke.

Aiko was shocked out of her daze and looked to her right to see Akatsuki standing beside her leaning back against the wall.

"Oh hi Akatsuki." Aiko looked back at the dance floor. "I enjoy just sitting back and watching. I was never much of a dancer, honestly bores me after a while so I always wait till towards the end of the ball to dance." Aiko shrugged.

Akatsuki nodded and looked out at the dance floor.

A familiar happy voice called out to Aiko.

"Oh Aiko don't you look so cute all dressed up!" Headmaster's voice cheered happily as he ran over and stood in front of Aiko dressed in white dress pants and a long brown dress coat that went to his knees.

"Oh thank you father." Aiko blushed slightly embarrassed since Akatsuki was standing right next to her.

"Please tell daddy that you will dance with him tonight?" Headmaster practically begged with his eyes which made Aiko chuckle.

"Sure father." Aiko smiled softly as Headmaster smiled and skipped away to overlook the dance.

"He certainly is eccentric..." Akatsuki spoke as Headmaster left earshot.

"And sadly you have known him longer than I have..." Aiko smiled faintly. It was a sad but true fact that the other night class students knew her father more than she did.

Akatsuki simply nodded at the fact before looking over as Ruka approached.

"Hello Ruka." Aiko greeted as Ruka leaned back against the wall looking out at the balcony and seeing Kaname dancing with Yuki.

"Are you angry that I told her where he was?" Akatsuki looked over at Ruka.

"No..." Ruka sighed and closed her eyes.

Aiko looked over at Akatsuki, silently asking him if she was okay and he gave her a slight nod. He knew that Ruka was hopelessly in love with Kaname and her love for Kaname was unrequited forever. Aiko felt somewhat sorry for Ruka just knowing how much she cared for the pureblood who never acknowledged her feelings.

"That's a nice necklace Aiko." Ruka opened her eyes and looked over at Aiko.

"Oh, thank you...It belonged to my mother, it was a gift from my father before..." She trailed off not wanting to linger on a depressing topic. "She gave it to me before I came here." Aiko smiled softly.

Ruka nodded as she then saw Kaname walking alone away from the balcony and she proceeded to walk in the same direction as him.

"Oh Aiko!" Headmaster's voice sounded as he returned from making his rounds checking in on the other students. "Care to dance with daddy now?"

Aiko chuckled before looking at Akatsuki mouthing the words _Sorry_ as Akatsuki gave a simple nod, withholding a chuckle as Aiko took her father's hand.

Aiko followed her father's lead out onto the dance floor. Her free hand rested on his shoulder while his rested on her side as the two dance and swayed to the elegant classical music the filled the rather large ballroom. She smiled truly enjoying dancing with her father and she could see in his eyes that he too was truly happy as well.

"I see that she kept the necklace." Kaien smiled as he danced with Aiko.

"She treasured it as one of her most prized possessions and wore it to every ball...She gave it to me right before I left to come here." Aiko smiled as she spoke about the necklace.

Kaien simply smiled brightly as he danced with his daughter, the song slowly coming to an end as he released his daughter. "Enjoy the rest of the ball Aiko." He smiled allowing his daughter to go and talk with her friends. "But don't you go having too much fun missy!"

Aiko laughed at her father's strong father like protectiveness over her as she walked back over to where Akatsuki was still standing. "Going to stand there all night?" Aiko raised an eyebrow before shrugging and leaning back against the wall.

"Unless you would like to dance." Akatsuki looked over at Aiko.

Aiko was shocked that he had asked to dance with her. During her time here he seemed so cool and tough. She never imagined him asking her to dance with him.

"Sure." She choked out while maintaining her composure.

Akatsuki held out a hand which Aiko gracefully took as the two walked out onto the dance floor. Aiko placed her hand on his shoulder while his went onto her waist. As two children of noble decent the two knew how to dance properly at a formal dance. The two slowly swayed together as the music played. Aiko felt eyes on them as she peered around casually she saw that several students were watching them as well as the Headmaster who had a faint smile on his face.

"Looks like we have drawn attention to ourselves." Aiko spoke sarcastically.

Akatsuki shrugged "People stare, especially the day class. They are kind of obsessed in case you did not recall."

Aiko remembered the first day that she walked out of the moon dorm alongside the rest of the night class and hearing all the girls screaming for the night class boys. Aiko found it funny how much the day class fawned over the night class boys without even knowing what they really were.

"Oh trust me, I remember well." Aiko rolled her eyes as they continued to dance.

Akatsuki nodded as the two continued to dance and sway to the music as it slowed and faded, signaling the end of the song.

Aiko and Akatsuki parted. Aiko curtsied while Akatsuki bowed.

"Thank you Akatsuki." Aiko smiled faintly.

Akatsuki nodded "I should go find Aido and make sure he isn't biting anyone." He sighed "See you back at the dorm..." Akatsuki casually waved as he walked away.

Aiko smiled and walked out onto the balcony. The warmth inside the ballroom had grown to be uncomfortable so she wanted to get some fresh air. The cool night air felt refreshing on her skin. The ball was coming to an end so she could see students slowly leaving the building through the exit below the balcony.

"Hey Aiko." Takuma's called out as he stood in the doorway of the entrance to the balcony.

Aiko turned around "Oh Hello Takuma." Aiko smiled.

"We're heading back to the dorm let's go." Takuma smiled.

"I'll be along in a few I just want to get some fresh air and make sure they do not require any help here cleaning up." Aiko smiled.

"Alright but don't stay out past curfew." Takuma chuckled and waved before running to catch up with the rest of the night class. Aiko then stepped inside the ballroom and saw that the day class students were in the process of taking down the decorations.

"Hey Yuki do you need any help cleaning up?" Aiko spoke as she saw Yuki working with Zero to take down decorations.

"Oh no thank you Aiko, but you should catch up with the night class, it's awfully late and I know Headmaster would not like you walking alone." Yuki smiled.

Aiko nodded _ She has a point, I may be his daughter but I do have to follow his rules as well...Students are not allowed to walk around alone at night_. Aiko walked out of the ballroom and began walking back toward the moon dorm. _They can't be to far ahead..._ Aiko thought as she then heard a rustle in the bushes.

_Probably just an animal..._ Aiko shrugged it off but she suddenly felt a force pulling her toward the darkness of the trees. She slowly began to walk into the wooded area of the campus and looked around. She had always been good at seeing in the dark so she could see everything around her. She walked deeper into the woods. _Why am I walking this way? _ Aiko thought but something was still drawing her deeper into the dark woods.

"Hello Aiko..." A dark voice spoke softly through the darkness...


	6. Hate

Aiko walked deeper into the woods as she smelt a sweet scent. _What is that..._ The smell was similar to roses. The scent pulled Aiko ever deeper into the dark woods and before she knew it she could no longer see any lights from the dorm buildings. Aiko had no idea how far away she had walked. It was as if she had just awoken from a trance that led her to this space.

"Hello Aiko..." A male voice spoke through the darkness.

Aiko stopped in her tracks and looked around peering through the dark air but saw nothing. "Who is there?"

"You look so much like her..." The voice cooed.

Aiko felt a chill run down her spine as she felt his breath against her neck. She spun quickly but again only saw trees. _He certainly is quick and light on his feet..._ Aiko thought to herself as she glanced around the dense forest.

"Show yourself!" Aiko growled. She had her senses sharp so that she would not be caught off guard.

A man stepped out from behind the trees. His hair was blood red, the same shade as his fierce eyes. His eyes seemed so dark and full of hate. He stood fairly tall, most likely 6'2". He was wearing black dress pants and a black dress coat under a white button up shirt. The jacket was left open and the top button of his shirt was undone. His skin was pale and smooth by what Aiko could tell through the darkness. He looked so sophisticated and yet cynical at the same time. Aiko could tell this man must have been a pureblood based off his aura alone now that he was no longer masking it.

"Beautiful...just like she was..." The man smirked looking at Aiko.

"Who are you?" Aiko took a step back looking at the man. He looked familiar but she could not tell from where.

"I guess you could say I am a friend of your mothers." The man stepped closer to Aiko, following her movements. "Your mother could have had it all...money, power, a future...instead she chose the path of misery and death..."

"Who are you to judge what path in life my mother chose...She chose to be happy and love my father even though it could not last!" Aiko shouted at the man.

The man chuckled in the darkness "You have that foolish hunter's same view don't you... Humans are far more inferior and they shall never be able to live with our kind in peace..."

"You are wrong..." Aiko clenched her hands into fists. "Who are you? Answer me!"

The man appeared in front of Aiko with his hand gently grasping her chin, his eyes looking directly into hers. "I am the man your mother turned down..."

It all suddenly clicked in Aiko's mind. This was the man her mother had shown her through a vision. Her mother said that Aiko needed to know what the man looked like so that Aiko could avoid him at all cost.

"You..." Aiko quickly pulled away from the man, so many angry emotions flowing through her mind. "You killed her!"

The man began to laugh "She could have had me...a true pureblood like herself! She chose that moron over me!"

_Don't fight if you see him...run..._ Aiko's mother's voice spoke in Aiko's mind. She remembered everything her mother had told her about the man. Aiko turned and quickly began to run only to feel something wrap around her ankles which caused her to fall into the dirt. She looked down and saw that they were thick vines wrapped around her ankles. Aiko began trying to pull them off but they only grasped tighter onto her.

_This dress isn't helping..._ Aiko thought to herself. _If i was at least in my uniform I could move more easily..._ "Release me!" Aiko shouted.

"Come with me...and I may let you live..." The man walked so that he was standing over Aiko.

"Never" Aiko glared as she lifted her hand and a group of rocks lifted into the air following her movements. Higher level vampires possessed unique powers. Aiko's was the ability to move objects with her mind. She had discovered her powers at a rather young age and used it mostly to clean her room and get objects that she could not reach on her own. She had a lot of fun with her powers when she was a child but now she had kept them reserved so that she could have the upper hand when fighting. Aiko did not like to fight but knew she could hold her own if she ever needed to. Her opponent seemed to posses the ability to control plants. Aiko moved her hand quickly and forced the rocks hard into the man making him step back with a growl of pain.

"Bitch..." The man growled in pain as he regained his balance looking down at Aiko with hate filled eyes.

Aiko suddenly felt sharp thorns dig into her legs. Aiko gasped in pain as the vine quickly climbed up her body and lifted her into the air. The vines had her arms pinned to her sides. Aiko could feel the blood running down her body as each movement she made forced the large thorns deeper into her skin. _This is no ordinary plant...its thorns are far larger and stronger..._ Aiko thought as she glared at the man who was now standing an inch away from her face. His breath was sweet but his aura was dark and powerful.

"Your blood smells sweet..." The man whispered before sinking his fangs deep into Aiko's neck.

"Ah!" Aiko growled before attempting to escape but that only led to deeper cuts along her body...

Meanwhile in the moon dorm the rest of the night class was sitting in the lounge.

"Where is Aiko?" Takuma looked out the window to see if she was walking up the path but only saw darkness.

"She said she was helping the day class clean up..." Aido pondered.

Akatsuki sniffed the air and smelt a strong smell. He could tell by the sudden look on everyone's faces that they smelt the same thing. "I smell blood...and a lot of it..."

The night class quickly got up from their seats each one smelling the overwhelming scent of fresh blood.

"This isn't human blood..." Kaname spoke as he walked down the stairs. "Rima, Shiki go alert headmaster... Takuma and Ruka find Yuki and Zero to make sure the day class are all in their rooms. Aido and Akatsuki will come with me to the source."

With that being said the night class split up each on their own mission following Kaname's orders. Kaname, Aido and Akatsuki ran through the darkness towards the ever growing smell of blood...


	7. Recovery

Aiko felt the blood leaving her body as she looked around attempting to find a way to escape. She focused on a rather large branch that was lying on the ground a few feet away. It was rather big in size, it looked about three feet long with a circumference of seven inches. She quickly forced it up in the air and through the man's shoulder.

"Ah!" The man pulled his fangs from Aiko's neck and stepped away, pulling the branch out of his shoulder. He smirked as he walked over to Aiko and placed his hand on her head. "It was lovely playing with you dear but it appears we are about to be interrupted so I must take my leave...till next time dear..." He pushed gently on Aiko's head and vanished.

The vines turned to dust leaving Aiko to fall into the dirt leaving her to fall into darkness.

Kaname, Aido and Akatsuki arrived a moment later to find Aiko's unconscious body lying in the dirt. Her dress was torn and covered in her own blood.

"Wha-What happened?" Aido stuttered.

Kaname sniffed the air before looking at a small amount of blood spatter which was on the ground a few feet from Aiko. "Someone got on campus...Akatsuki." Kaname looked at Akatsuki who nodded. Kaname then vanished from sight.

Akatsuki took off his jacket while Aido lifted Aiko so she was sitting up. Akatsuki draped his jacket over Aiko's shoulders before picking her up. Her legs hung over one arm while his second arm held her upper half against his chest.

Akatsuki began to run, still carrying Aiko while Aido ran by his side.

Akatsuki and Aido were silent as they arrived at the infirmary and entered the building. A nurse standing about 5'3" with blonde hair pulled into a neat bun immediately guided the three to a room where Akatsuki placed her down on a bed. Akatsuki and Aido left the room so that the nurse could bandage Aiko.

"Aido-senpai" Yuki called out as she ran up with Zero walking behind her. "What happened? All Ichijo-senpai said was to make sure that the day class were in their dorms but would not tell me anything else. We saw you both running here so we followed."

"Uhh..." Aido looked to the now closed door which led to where the nurse was bandaging Aiko.

"Aiko was attacked." Akatsuki spoke answering for Aido.

"What?" Yuki gasped. She never imagined anyone dangerous getting onto the campus since it was well protected. Now she was hearing that Aiko was attacked and injured.

"That would explain the stench of blood..." Zero grumbled, clearly uncomfortable around the smell of blood which filled the infirmary. Zero was very sensitive to the smell of blood so it did not take long for him to become uncomfortable.

"Kaname is investigating on his own...Rima and Shiki went to go get-" Akatsuki began but only to be interrupted by Headmaster Kaien rushing through the hall with Rima and Shiki close behind.

"Headmaster..." Yuki began.

"How is she?" Kaien spoke sounding rather serious, clearly shaken by what he had been told. Headmaster was happy-go-lucky but could be serious when the time called for it and there was no time like now knowing his daughter was hurt severely.

"She was unconscious when we found her but she was breathing." Aido responded. _ Kaname must have told him it was her..._ Aido thought.

Headmaster nodded as a small smile crept to his face, relieved to hear that Aiko was alright. "It's late...you should all head back to your dorm." Headmaster smiled "You have classes in the morning and I am sure the teachers don't want you falling asleep again Yuki." He teased Yuki, playing off that he was okay.

Yuki smiled glad to see that Headmaster was alright. "Please let us know when she wakes up." Yuki bowed before walking away with Zero.

Rima and Shiki turned and walked out of the infirmary leaving Aido, Akatsuki and Headmaster alone to wait for Aiko to awaken. Rima and Shiki knew that nothing would come of them staying in the hall waiting for Aiko. Aiko was a tough girl so they knew she'd be okay in due time.

The nurse slipped out of the room with a small smile. "She's weak but she had woken up. She seems confused as to what happened but you may go in to see her Headmaster."

Kaien nodded before stepping into the spacious well lit room. White curtains were pulled closed in front of the small window against the right wall. Aiko was covered in a pure white sheet up to her waist. She was sitting up in the bed wearing a hospital gown since the dress she was wearing was torn and stained in her blood. She was covered in bandages up and down her arms and neck. Her choker laid on the small brown end table that stood beside the hospital bed.

"Father what happened? Last thing I remember I was walking back from the ball after making sure the day class did not need help cleaning...the rest is a blur...its blank." Aiko placed her face in her hand as she attempted to remember what had happened but she could not.

_Whoever attacked her must have erased her memory..._ Kaien pondered. "Don't worry yourself about that Aiko...just get some rest I am sure it will all come back to you in no time." Kaien walked over and gently placed a hand on Aiko's head.

"Okay father..." Aiko smiled weakly. "But how did I end up here? And who's jacket is that?" Aiko looked over to the blood spattered night class jacket that was hung up on the wall.

"It must be Akatsuki's..." Kaien smiled remembering how Akatsuki was not wearing his jacket. "Aido and Akatsuki as well as Kaname found you. Akatsuki and Aido brought you back here. You were passed out in the woods when they found you."

Aiko blushed feeling embarrassed that the two boys had to carry her back.

"When you are feeling better I believe they wish to see you." Kaien chuckled. He was glad that Aiko had made friends so quickly but was not willing to let two boys see his darling daughter in nothing but a hospital gown. Kaien may trust the night class but Kaien was a father all the same and did not trust any boy around his daughter in such a state. "Now I have to meet with Kaname to discuss this incident. Get some rest." Kaien kissed the top of Aiko's head before turning and leaving the room, leaving Aiko alone to rest...


	8. Feelings

The following evening the nurse examined Aiko's wounds and saw that they had all healed perfectly. Since Aiko was a vampire she healed a lot faster than a human being so a days rest was more than enough for her to recover. Aiko was relieved that it was a Saturday night so she would not have to miss any classes.

"Your father dropped off clothes for you to change into." The nurse smiled and placed the clothes that Kaien had left for Aiko. "Now your wounds are healed but you still need to rest tonight so don't strain yourself this weekend." The nurse then turned and exited the room so that Aiko could get dressed.

Aiko slipped out of her hospital gown and got dressed into the purple casual dress her father had dropped off. It had spaghetti straps and hugged her curves to her waist where it flowed out to her knees. The top went straight across. She could see why her father picked this seeing how it was a more conservative dress. This was a dress she had gotten while shopping with her mother about a year prior. She found it very comfortable and easy to move around in.

Aiko fixed her hair running her fingers through it before stepping out of her room only to see Akatsuki sitting outside the door.

"A-Akatsuki?" Aiko was shocked to see him.

Akatsuki stood up and looked at her. "Headmaster does not want you walking the grounds alone, he asked me to escort you back to the dorm."

Aiko smiled. Akatsuki seemed so strong and sophisticated and cute. "Oh, yes. Thank you."

Akatsuki walked with Aiko out of the infirmary and into the evening air. The sun was setting in the distance leaving the sky a beautiful orange shade above them. The two were quiet as they began their walk back to the dorm.

"Akatsuki...was that your jacket on the wall?" Aiko asked.

"Oh yea. When Kaname, Aido and I found you, you were cut up pretty bad and...well so was your dress..." Akatsuki rubbed the back of his neck. "So I wrapped my jacket around you and carried you to the infirmary."

Aiko blushed faintly. "Thank you...Akatsuki...I just wish I could remember what had happened...Everything that happened after I left the ball is a complete blank."

"Don't worry about it to much, it'll come back to you eventually." Akatsuki spoke.

"Akatsuki...I don't remember much about last night...but I do remember the dance...I had a great night, thank you for dancing with me..." Aiko blushed faintly.

A small grin grew across Akatsuki's face before he regained his composure. "No problem...it was an interesting night..."

"You're a really nice guy Akatsuki..." Aiko blushed more looking at the ground as she walked.

Akatsuki looked over at her as he walked beside her. He then stepped in front of her and stopped, facing her.

Aiko stopped in her tracks and looked up at him.

"Is something bothering you?" Akatsuki asked looking at her.

"N-No of course not. I-I'm fine" Aiko smiled. "But Akatsuki...I do have to tell you something...just hear me out...okay?"

Akatsuki was not sure what she had on her mind but he nodded.

"Akatsuki...I really like you...I have ever since my first day here...You are smart, cool, and caring..." Aiko looked away afraid to look him in the eye. She worried that he would reject her feelings and she did not know how she would handle it.

Akatsuki froze, shocked to hear these words from Aiko. He had found Aiko fascinating and beautiful but never imagined that she would have feelings for him. He was good at reading people's feelings but with Aiko she just seemed nervous which he assumed to just be since she was new and nervous about her surroundings. Now here she was showing confidence and admitting her feelings to him. "Aiko."

Aiko looked up and soon felt Akatsuki's lips against her own. Her body tensed up as her face grew warm. She could not believe what was happening. When her mind finally returned to her body she began to kiss him back and a moment later the two parted.

"Come on, we better get back to the dorm." Akatsuki began to walk with Aiko once again and a moment later they arrived back at the moon dorm. The two walked into the living room where Rima, Shiki and Aido sat on the couches.

"Hey welcome back!" Aido smiled.

"Feeling better?" Rima asked.

"Much better." Aiko smiled sneaking a glace at Akatsuki before looking back at Rima and Shiki.

"Kaname and Headmaster want you to rest." Shiki explained.

"And to tell them the moment your memories of that night arrive." Rima added.

"Come sit with us." Shiki motioned to the couch across from Rima and himself.

Aiko sat down on the couch while Akatsuki sat beside her with a few inches between them.

"It is strange that whoever attacked you erased your memories." Rima pondered.

"Since you are a vampire it should not take to long for them to return." Shiki leaned back in his seat.

"So I heard they aren't letting you out on your own anymore." Rima looked over at Aiko.

"Yes, until they find out who attacked me I am not allowed to walk the grounds alone." Aiko shrugged.

"That must stink." Rima yawned.

"No...It's not to bad." Aiko glanced at Akatsuki with a small smile.


	9. Flash

The following night Aiko awoke quickly from a nightmare. She was sitting up breathing heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. The vision from her dream flashed through her mind again. _Red hair...the smell of roses...vines...blood._ The face was still a blur but she remembered what happened that dreadful night.

A knock was suddenly heard on her bedroom door.

"C-Come in" Aiko spoke looking at the door.

The door opened as she saw Akatsuki standing in black pj pants and a black tank top.

"I heard you scream." Akatsuki yawned. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Akatsuki...I just...my memories are back..." Aiko looked at her clock and saw that it was 5:15pm, she would have gotten up in about another hour until she would have gotten up to get ready for class. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it, I was half awake anyway, Aido was talking in his sleep." Akatsuki looked towards Aiko's window, averting his gaze from her.

Aiko realized she was in her nightgown so she lifted her sheets to cover herself more. "Is Kaname awake?"

"I am not sure." Akatsuki responded

"I don't wish to wake him, I will talk to him and father a little later, try to get some more sleep okay Akatsuki?" Aiko felt bad that she had worried him even though he refused to show that he was worried.

Akatsuki nodded before turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Aiko slipped out of bed and stretched. She let out a light yawn, knowing that she was not going to be able to fall asleep again. _Might as well get ready for class..._

Aiko slipped into her uniform and brushed her hair. Looking in her mirror she began to think about her memory. The vision flashed through her mind. _What made me follow that smell or roses..._ Aiko thought as she shook her head. She knew that she should tell Kaname soon so they could talk to her father.

_Mother..._ Aiko smiled as she began to think about her mother. _I am going to make you proud...I will avenge you..._

Aiko was shaken from her thoughts as a knock was heard on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Aiko turned and saw Kaname open the door and entered. "Oh Kaname I was just about to come to speak with you."

"Is everything alright?" Kaname spoke as he stepped into the room.

"Oh yes. I have begun to regain my memories of the attack...They are just flashes of things but it is coming back." Aiko responded.

Kaname nodded. "They day class will be returning to their dorms momentarily, we will walk over to the headmaster's office. I am sure the teachers will not mind us being late...now come downstairs, everyone is having their blood tablets before we leave." Kaname turned and exited her room.

Aiko walked out of her bedroom and downstairs where the rest of the night class was sitting on the couches drinking glasses of blood.

"Hey Aiko" Aido smiled and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks Aido" Aiko took the glass and reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her blood tablets and dropped it into her water. She watched it dissolve before taking a sip. She was now getting used to the taste of the blood tablets.

"How are you feeling today Aiko?" Takuma smiled.

"Much better, pretty much back to my normal self." Aiko spoke before taking another sip of her drink.

"Alright, time for class, I will be escorting Aiko to the headmaster's office the rest of you straight to class." Kaname looked at the rest of the night class who nodded.

The group stood up and walked out of the dorm building as they walked down the stone pathway they heard the girls of the day class cheering. Aiko still found it odd how infatuated the day class was with them. The gate opened and the girls of the day class screamed in joy as Yuki and Zero kept them back.

"Yuki." Kaname spoke and Yuki quickly arrived in front of him.

"Yes Kaname?" Yuki asked.

"I will be taking Aiko to the headmaster's office, she will need an escort from his office to class." Kaname spoke looking down at her.

"Of course, Zero and I will be more than happy to once we get the day class back to their dorm." Yuki smiled brightly ignoring Zero's obvious scoff of disgust over the task she had just tossed him into.

Kaname nodded and looked over at Aiko who walked over to his side. The two walked in the direction of the headmaster's office while the rest of the night class walked to their class.

Kaname and Aiko walked in silence to the headmaster's building and through the quiet halls until they reached his office.

Kaname knocked on the door and a happy voice answered.

"Come in!" Headmaster's voice called.

Kaname and Aiko stepped into the office and Headmaster smiled brightly.

"Oh how is my sweety feeling?" Kaien smiled.

"Much better today father." Aiko chuckled.

"She has begun to remember." Kaname added.

Kaien's face grew slightly more serious as he nodded and motioned for Aiko to sit in the chair across from his desk. Aiko nodded and sat down.

"What do you remember Aiko?" Headmaster looked at Aiko with concerned eyes.

Aiko took a deep breath and sighed. "I remember bits and pieces...kind of like flashes of images and words...I remember the smell of roses drew me into the woods...I don't know why I followed them, it was as if something was pulling me in...I remember blood red eyes, and hair that same shade of red..." Aiko froze as another wave of memories enveloped her mind. "He...said I looked like mother...and he wanted me to go with him. He was so angry...that mother chose you over him..."

"What did he look like?" Kaname asked.

"His face is a blur...But he was taller than me with blood red hair and eyes. He was dressed nicely...black pants and a jacket..." Aiko spoke softly.

"What happened next Aiko?" Headmaster spoke softly.

"I remember mother telling me about him...that if I ever saw him I needed to run away...don't fight...I tried to run but then vines grew and made me fall into the dirt. They had my ankles trapped. I used my powers and hit him with some nearby rocks...That made him angry...The vines surrounded me and I couldn't move...I felt thorns pierce my skin...Then he bit me..." Aiko put her hand over the side of her neck. "Then I used my powers to move a broken tree branch to stab him...Then he backed away and must have sensed Kaname and the others because then he said he had to go...but he'd be back...Then I lost consciousness."

Headmaster got up from his desk and knelt down in front of Aiko and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "It's okay Aiko. You're safe now." Kaien smiled softly at Aiko. His smile somehow made Aiko feel a little better.

"Thank you father." Aiko smiled weakly.

"It was a pure blood...just as we thought." Kaname looked at Headmaster who nodded.

"Kaname told me that there was a lot of blood where they found you but Kaname smelt that some of it was the pureblood that attacked you." Kaien smiled. "But you should get to class."

Aiko nodded "Yes father." She got to her feet.

"Yuki and Zero are waiting outside the office for you." Kaname looked at her.

Aiko nodded before bowing and walking out of the office where she saw Zero leaning back against the wall and Yuki sitting down on a wooden chair in mid yawn.

Yuki quickly got to her feet. "Oh hello Aiko." She smiled.

"Hello Yuki." Aiko smiled.

"Lets go." Zero spoke coldly before leading the girls out of the building...


	10. A Storm Brewing

It was the start of spring vacation as the day class students piled into their parents cars ready to go home for the week. It had been a full week since Aiko had gained her memories of her attack back and since she was feeling much better she had agreed to help her father as well as Yuki and Zero to make sure all the day class students got off campus with their families. Most of the day class had left the night before. Shiki and Rima left with their modeling agent shortly after class let out the previous day. Ruka left with her mother last night. Ichijo had left short after Ruka did with his father.

Kaname, Aido and Akatsuki were the only night class students left. Aiko did not know if Seiren was around, granted Seiren was rarely ever seen, it was hard to tell if she was around or not.

Aiko was standing in the shade out of the direct sunlight, observing as each day class student packed their bags into their parents' cars and climbed in after saying goodbye to their friends. Aiko found it sweet how the students even waved goodbye to her. The day class seemed so kind, even the girls that seemed to hate how close she was to the other night class boys. By sunset all the day class students had left campus safely with their families, leaving only Headmaster, Yuki, Zero, Kaname, Aido, Akatsuki and Aiko on the entire campus. Headmaster had planned a large dinner for everyone in his living quarters.

Aiko went back to her room to get changed out of her uniform and into something nicer and more comfortable. She slipped out of her uniform and carefully folded it before slipping into a black knee length dress. It was simple and form fitting to her waist where the fabric relaxed and flowed outward slightly. It had a simple sweetheart neckline and short sleeved that too flowed like the bottom of her dress. She had always loved this dress since she went and bought it with her mother. It was something simple yet elegant in its own way. She figured it was casual enough for a regular dinner yet fancy enough to look nice for a dinner with her father.

She slipped on a pair of black shoes, simple flats with a red bow on the side of each shoe. She then stepped out of her room and walked downstairs where she saw the three night class boys standing waiting for her. Each boy had changed out of their uniforms and into more casual attire. Kaname was dressed in black dress pants and a white button up shirt with his usual black dress shoes. Aido was too dressed in black dress pants but wore a faded purple button up shirt and black dress shoes. Lastly, Akatsuki was dressed in black dress pants and a dark blue button up dress shirt.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Aiko apologized as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't apologize, we just finished getting ready ourselves." Kaname spoke as he led the group out of the moon dormitory and onto the now barren campus.

"Come on, lets get there I'm starving." Aido grinned as he walked with the group, still following Kaname's lead.

Aiko looked up as she sensed the air grow colder and the wind began to pickup. The skies were beginning to look more grey. "It's going to rain..." Aiko had been sensing the uneasiness in the air most of the day.

"Yes, the headmaster wanted to be sure all the day class was off campus before the storm rolled in, apparently it will get pretty bad later on tonight." Aido explained with his usual smile plastered on his face.

The four soon arrived at the Headmaster's residence. Kaname knocked on the door an Yuki answered the door dressed in a simple relaxed fitting white sun dress with thin straps. The dress went to the middle of her shins and she was wearing no shoes.

"Oh hello everyone, come in, Headmaster is in the kitchen." Yuki smiled.

Aiko walked in with the other night class members into the dining area where Zero was setting the table. He was still dressed in his uniform.

"Is that my darling Aiko!" Kaien was heard cheerfully calling out from the kitchen.

"Yes father." Aiko chuckled slightly as she walked into the kitchen to see her father dressed in brown dress pants and a white button up shirt under a green sweater. He had a pair of brown slippers on as well. He had a white apron covering his outfit in case any of his cooking spilt over. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Perfect timing dinner is ready." Kaien smiled as he turned off the stove.

Aiko smiled as she inhaled the aroma of the food her father was cooking. It seemed that each day she spent with her father she learned more and more about him.

Kaien smiled at his daughter. "Mind letting everyone know dinner is ready?"

"Okay father." Aiko smiled as she slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Headmaster says dinner is ready."

"Alright everyone pick your seats." Yuki smiled brightly before rushing into the kitchen to help the headmaster bring the food out.

"Aiko" Akatsuki spoke as he pulled out a chair for Aiko to sit.

Aiko curtsied with a small smile before taking her seat as Akatsuki gently pushed the chair in. Akatsuki then took the seat beside her.

Aiko gently tucked a strand of her long purple hair behind her ear. Ever since the day Akatsuki kissed her she had been a little giddy around Akatsuki.

"I hope everyone is hungry!" Kaien chimed as he entered the room with a large pot of fresh stew.

Yuki was walking around the table placing a bowl in front of each person at the table. Aiko had not know Yuki that long but could tell that she really did care for Headmaster. Somehow deep down Aiko was beginning to view Yuki as more of a sister.

Kaien smiled as he filled each person's bowl with stew before placing the pot back in the kitchen.

Kaname pulled out a chair for Yuki as she and Zero both sat down. Aiko saw the daggers in Zero's eyes. She could sense Zero's deep hatred towards her kind and understood why. She had a hatred like that towards the pureblood that killed her mother. It was a hatred to strong she felt the only way to ease her pain was for the man to die. She knew that Zero must have felt that way as well but his hate was towards all vampires, not just the one that killed his family.

"Eat up everyone" Kaien smiled as he took his seat at the head of the table between Zero and Aiko.

Aiko gently placed her napkin on her lap before picking up her spoon and stirring her dinner to help it cool. She watched the steam dance in the air before she picked up a spoonful and gently blew on it. She slowly took the spoonful into her mouth before placing the spoon back into the bowl. The stew was a delicious combination of chicken, carrots, peas and seasoning.

Aiko swallowed before smiling at her father. "It is delicious."

"Thank you sweetie that means so much that my lovely daughters love my cooking!" Kaien chimed happily.

The dinner was nice and relaxing. A much needed break from the stress of classwork and fearing that the pureblood would return. Aiko had not had much time to spend with her father with all of the classwork she had.

As everyone finished their meals Aiko and Yuki began to collect the dishes.

"Aiko you don't need to help I can take care of this really." Yuki smiled.

"Oh don't worry about me Yuki, I don't mind helping." Aiko smiled back at Yuki as she placed the dished into the sink and turned the water on.

Yuki walked over to the stove with Zero as the two began to clean the counters and stove, wiping away the debris from Kaien's cooking preparations.

Aiko carefully washed the bowls and plates using a soapy sponge and warm water. As she did she heard her father walking to the night class boys.

"So Kaname when is the meeting?" Kaien asked, his voice unusually serious.

"Aido and I will be meeting with the vampire council tonight, we will be leaving shortly and should be back by sunrise. They wish to discuss the details about the attack on campus. Since Aiko has gotten her memories back these details may help them find out who it was." Kaname explained.

"Keep me updated." Kaien replied.

"Of course Headmaster." Kaname spoke as Aiko then heard the chairs move.

Aiko quickly finished washing the dishes and placed them on a rack to dry before stepping out into the living room with Yuki and Zero.

"Akatsuki you are to escort Aiko back to the dormitory tonight, we will be back by sunrise." Kaname instructed.

Akatsuki simply nodded a response that he understood.

"Kaname are you sure you and Aido should be going out? The storm is supposed to get bad tonight." Yuki spoke out of concern. It was evident that Yuki truly cared for Kaname. Aiko found it sad that she Yuki could not remember her childhood before Kaien took her in.

Kaname stepped in front of Yuki and gently placed a hand on top of her head with a smile. "Don't worry about us Yuki..."

"You should be going..." Zero growled.

Kaname smirked before stepping out of the residence with Aido...


	11. Vision

"We should get back to the dorm, the wind is getting worse." Akatsuki noted as he stood up from his seat looking at Aiko with his deep burt-orange eyes. The howling and haunting sound of the wind outside could be heard inside the quiet room.

Aiko looked out the window and saw the pouring rain hitting the window as the heavy wind forced it against the cold glass. Aiko was amazed by how quickly the storm had progressed.

Aiko nodded before bowing to her father. "Thank you for dinner father, it was delicious." It may have been short and with other people, but Aiko enjoyed every moment she had with her father.

Kaien smiled before hugging Aiko close to him for a moment before releasing her from his grasp. "Goodnight Aiko, thank you both for coming." Kaien smiled at Aiko and Akatsuki.

"Oh here." Yuki handed an umbrella to Akatsuki. "The rain has started falling quite rapidly and you both don't want to get soaked." Yuki smiled her classic caring smile. Yuki was always the kind who cared about the well being of those around her whether they were night class or day class students.

"Goodnight father." Aiko smiled as he stepped out of the residence with Akatsuki.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Akatsuki asked as they walked through the hall of the building on their way to the exit. The halls were quiet except for the sounds of their footsteps and their soft voices.

"Oh yes, did you?" Aiko smiled up at Akatsuki.

Akatsuki simply nodded as they reached the exit. He opened the door exposing the heavily falling rain that was soaking the soil and everything in sight. The gusting winds whipped the tree branches around relentlessly. Akatsuki carefully opened the umbrella and stepped out, holding both the door and umbrella for Aiko who stepped outside with Akatsuki, staying close so that the umbrella could shelter them both from the relentless rain. Aiko was sure to stay close to Akatsuki as the two walked down the path away from the Headmaster's residence. Aiko enjoyed being around Akatsuki. He was easy to talk to and so calm.

As they walked home the two were both quiet. It was a peaceful silence, as though nothing had to be said. Akatsuki opened the front door allowing Aiko to enter before he stepped inside, closing the umbrella in the process, allowing the water to drip off before placing it in a basket that was situated beside the door. Akatsuki closed the door behind him and stretched. "The rain certainly picked up rather quickly." He spoke with a small smirk across his smooth thin lips.

"Yes it certainly did." Aiko smiled before sitting down on the love seat. She sat comfortably yet elegantly with her ankles crossed. It was how she was taught to sit when wearing a dress.

"Want some water for your blood tablet?" Akatsuki asked as he began walking towards the kitchen area.

"Oh yes please." Aiko replied with a small smile.

Akatsuki returned shortly after holding two crystal glasses filled with pure spring water that he had gotten out of the fridge. He had already added a blood tablet into each glass before leaving the kitchen. He carefully handed one of the glasses to Aiko before sitting down on the love seat beside her.

"Thank you." Aiko watched as the tablet dissolved turning the clear water to blood red. Aiko brought the glass to her lips taking a sip of the blood. She watched as Akatsuki did the same. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she looked at Akatsuki drinking from his glass. There was something about the sight that made her blush. She looked away and took another sip from her glass.

The two were silent as they each finished their drinks. Aiko went to place her glass down but it tipped. She gasped and tried to catch it but it fell and shattered as it hit the floor leaving tiny pieces of glass scattered about. "Oops I am sorry." She got up off the couch and got onto her knees and carefully began to pick up the glass pieces when she suddenly felt a sharp sting on her index finger. "Ouch." She looked at her hand and saw blood drip down. She brought the cut to her lips.

"Are you alright?" Akatsuki asked as he knelt down beside her and saw her with her finger against her lips as he then smelt the sweet scent of her blood.

Aiko looked at him as her crimson eyes met his burnt orange eyes. He gently took her wrist and brought the cut to his lips and kissed it gently. Aiko blushed feeling his soft lips against her cut. He then gently took her hand away from his lips and pressed his lips against Aiko's. Aiko felt herself melt into him, letting the glass fall back onto the floor as she began to kiss him back. She let her arms wrap around him as his hand rested gently on the back of her head as the two continued to kiss. After moments of silent kissing the two slowly parted.

Aiko smiled softly. "We should get this cleaned up." She walked into the kitchen and returned with a small dustpan and handheld broom. She carefully began to sweep up the broken glass fragments into the dustpan before walking back into the kitchen and pouring the remains of the crystal into the trash can. She put the dustpan and broom back into the closet before walking back into the living room when she froze.

A wave of fear crashed into her as a vision appeared in her head. It was a short image of her father, a flash of red, a scream, followed by a familiar haunting voice saying _I'm coming for you..._

"Father..." Aiko whispered to herself. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as her breath was caught in her throat.

"Hm?" Akatsuki raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"My father is in trouble, we have to hurry." Aiko looked at Akatsuki who nodded and the two rushed out of the dorm...


	12. Protecting

_So sorry guys for not updating, I kept getting distracted with new story ideas haha. ^.^' But I'm getting back on track and hope you like this new chapter!_

_~Darkrae93 _

The two soon reached the Headmaster's office where they heard glass break.

"Father!" Aiko rushed toward the door only to have her wrist grabbed by Akatsuki, stopping her.

"Let me go in first." Akatsuki spoke calmly.

"A-" Aiko began but before she could protest Akatsuki had already slipped into the office.

Headmaster was kneeling sweeping up a broken glass as he looked up to see Akatsuki rush into his office.

"Akatsuki? What are you doing here this late?" Headmaster dumped the dustpan into the trash.

Aiko rushed into the office and breathed a sigh of relief seeing her father was alright.

"Aiko what is wrong?" Headmaster walked over and gently placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I-I had a vision...well bits and pieces...I saw you, then red, there was a scream..." Aiko explained.

"Its okay Aiko." Headmaster wrapped his arms around his daughter protectively.

Aiko gripped onto her father's jacket and began to cry. Her emotions had finally spilled over. All the fear, mourning, sorrow, all of those emotions flowed out of her and onto Headmaster's shirt.

"Aiko..." Kaien whispered as her gently stroked Aiko's back. Kaien felt at peace in even this short moment holding his daughter in her time of need. It felt so natural to him. He had such a paternal instinct inside him that he used as he raised Yuki, but somehow this felt different.

Aiko pulled herself together and stepped back and bowed to Kaien.

"You need to get some rest Aiko..." Kaien insisted.

Aiko turned to attention to the window, Akatsuki looking in that direction at the same moment.

Aiko grabbed Kaien's arm and pulled him behind her as a large vine smashed through the window and pierced the wall where Kaien had been standing only a moment earlier. The vine slowly slithered out of the room the way it came in.

"I'm going to finish this..." Aiko moved faster than Kaien could see and jumped out of the now broken window.

"Aiko!" Kaien shouted before seeing Akatsuki jump from the window as well...

Akatsuki landed carefully but had no sight of Aiko.

Aiko had taken off running peering through the darkness. The wind blowing wildly, pushing Aiko's hair away from her face.

"You look so much like your mother..." A cold voice made Aiko stop in her tracks.

"Don't you dare mention my mother!" Aiko snapped into the darkness. "Show yourself, I am ending this game now!"

Aiko was suddenly thrown against a tree.

"Agh" Aiko winced in pain.

"I say when this is over..." The man's voice snapped loudly in her ear.

"May I at least know the name of the man I am about to kill..." Aiko smirked.

"You may call me Osamu... Osamu Ishida." The man's voice sounded as though he was right next to her.

Aiko jumped away from the voice as a sharp chill ran down her spine.

"Stay away from my father!" Aiko snapped.

"Your mother had spunk just like you... It did not get her very far..." Osamu cooed.

"She was protecting me...but I am not afraid anymore! I will avenge my mother!" Aiko ran and appeared in front of Osamu, kicking him, sending him flying into a boulder.

Osamu grunted and got to his feet. "You are really eager to die aren't you..." Osamu ran but Aiko dodged her attack by jumping into the air, but Osamu grabbed her leg and threw her hard onto the ground and pinned her. Vines grew suddenly around Aiko's throat, tight enough to cut off her breathing.

Aiko gasped for air. She focused on a large boulder that was situated on the edge of the hill beside them. The boulder lifted and fell quickly on top of Osamu and Aiko. Aiko coughed up blood as Osamu cried out in pain, the boulder pinning them together. Osamu pushed hard on the ground, forcing the rock back. Aiko quickly took that moment to tear the vine from her throat and get to her feet.

She could feel a broken rib but ignored the pain. _I'm bleeding internally...the must mean he is too..._ Aiko could feel the damage inside her body.

"You almost had me there..." Osamu growled.

"Almost is not good enough for me." Aiko grabbed a broken branch and ran at Osamu, stabbing him in the stomach.

"Agh!" Osamu then laughed and pulled the branch out of his abdomen. "You are going to have to do much better than that..."

Aiko took a step back before getting smacked hard across the face, feeling Osamu's nails cut her face as she fell to the ground.

_What am I thinking...I can't defeat a pureblood... _Aiko was suddenly lifted up by her neck as other vines wrapped around her body, slowly growing tighter. She could hear her bones break as the vines on her legs grew tighter and tighter before the vines tossed her hard onto the ground.

Aiko began dragging herself away from Osamu.

"Aww now where is the spunk you had not to long ago..." Osamu pulled out a dagger and slowly walked, easily catching up with Aiko.

Aiko turned to face Osamu _If I am going to die...it will not be while I run away...I will face my end...I'm sorry mother...I failed...I wasted your sacrifice... _Tears fell down Aiko's cheeks as Osamu gently ran the blade across Aiko's throat, not deep enough to kill, but enough to draw blood.

"Your mother knew I liked to play with my food..." Osamu licked the blade with a smirk.

Aiko suddenly saw a blade pierce through Osamu's chest.

"A-Aah." Osamu gasped.

Aiko's vision was growing dark and blurry. She saw long blonde hair and heard a scared voice call her name...

"Father..." Aiko whispered before losing consciousness...


End file.
